A Chat Over Tea
by OodSigma'sAssistant
Summary: Missy traveled a little too far after teleporting away from her death in "Death in Heaven", running in to an old friend of the Doctor's. Starring Michelle Gomez as the Mistress. Takes place after "Death in Heaven".


There's a small, quaint coffee shop about two and a half miles from Bad Wolf Bay. The shop is covered in bricks, the color being a blend of tan and gray. On the front windows, in cursive sticky lettering, read: _Welcome to Señor Tomas's Tea Shop_.

The bell above the door rang, Rose Tyler walking in, wearing a purple leather bomber jacket, maroon tank top, dark jeans and combat boots. She sweeps her hair away, walking up to the counter where a cashier with her hair tied up into a tight pony tail, stands, waiting for her to order. "Cup of white tea and a small order of fries," Rose said, pulling out her blue wallet from the back pocket of her dark jeans.

After pressing the buttons of the register with her red fingernails, the cashier looked up at Rose with her emerald green eyes. "It'll be three quid, love," the cashier said, Rose finding it odd that the cashier used love as the cashier seemed to be a bit younger than her.

She gave the cashier three coins, dropping two quid into a jar with tips written on a piece of tape which was taped to the jar. When she looked up, Rose saw that the cashier was smiling at her. "It'll be just a couple of minutes," the cashier said, walking into the back.

Rose stepped to the other side of the register, her eyes setting on a woman who obviously looked out-of-place. This woman looked quite odd: her black hair was in an up-do and she had cold, blue eyes. The woman's outfit was Victorian, with a plum jacket with black trim over a white collared shirt with a broach, plum skirt and black ankle boots with a sharp toe and a tapered heel.

The woman was sipping tea from tea cup that they did not offer in the shop, which Rose found peculiar. Their eyes locked, the woman putting her tea cup on the table, bringing her hands together and setting them on the table. "Can I help you," the woman said, Rose sensing the Scottish accent.

Embarrassed, Rose turned away, looking into the cooking area where they prepare the chips and brew the tea. _I hope she doesn't try anything else with me_ , Rose said to herself in her head. _Please, please, please_.

The woman cleared her throat, sending chills down Rose's spine. "It's alright, dear," the woman told her. '"I don't _always_ bite."

Rose, now forced to confront this confrontation, turned from the counter, looking at the woman, who took her hands off the table and off to her side. "Uh...I'm sorry," Rose apologized. _Probably good way to start,_ she thought.

Besides responding, the woman pointed to the chair in front of her, ushering Rose to sit down in front of her. Rose obeyed, slowly walking over and uncomfortably sat in the chair. The woman's face carved a smile, stretching her red painted lips.

Before Rose could get a word out, the woman put her hand up, signaling her that she probably shouldn't talk. The woman lowered her hand, saying: "There's no reason to be sorry, my dear. I just have this...hypnotic beauty."

Rose gave a cheap smile, knowing the woman wouldn't buy it. Instead of making a comment about her smile, she brought up a question: "What's your name?"

"R-Rose."

" _Rose._ What a...beautiful name."

Rose nodded.

"Since it doesn't seem you'll be asking me, my name is Missy." She then whistled _Hey Mickey_ , Rose finding this to be the most peculiar thing she did so far. When she finished whistling, Missy asked: "Where are you from, Rose?"

"London."

"Ah, London. London was grand, especially during the reign of Elizabeth I."

 _During the reign of Elizabeth I_ , Rose thought. _She's a bit...Spock-ish._

Missy looked around at the tea shop, seeing that no one else was in there besides her and Rose and the woman at the register. The woman returned to the counter, setting Rose's tea and chips on the counter. Rose turned around, seeing that the woman was about to call for her.

Before the woman could get her name out, she suddenly was vaporized by a red light. Rose's jaw dropped, turning back around as she saw that Missy was responsible for the woman's death. "I'll be seeing her in a little bit," she commented, Rose not understanding what Missy meant.

Rose stood up out of her chair, Missy aiming the device at her. "Now, if I were you, Miss Tyler, I'd sit right back down in that chair," Missy advised.

"Who are you," Rose said, the feeling of horror in her voice. "Tell me who you are!"

Missy stood up, kicking her chair down, her eyes now staring deep into Rose's soul. "You wouldn't know who I am, but I sure know who you are. He never stopped talking about you. Never... _ever_."

 _The Doctor_ , she told herself. _How does this woman know the Doctor?_ "You're talking about the Doctor, right," Rose said.

"You betcha, darling! He may have never told you about me, but I was formally his best friend. Before he left Gallifrey and he picked up those Earth women like yourself. He always picked them up from his favorite places, knowing just the way to make a woman swoon."

"W-who are you? Are you a Time Lord, just like him? Huh?"

"Excuse me, Time Lady. Well, I was originally a Time Lord."

"Where is he? Where's the Doctor?"

"He's in a totally different universe. Damn vortex manipulator sent me a little too far."

"What do you mean?"

"I was in another universe, I assume the one you're originally from. Because why would he pick up some blonde girl from a totally different universe than the one he was travelling in?"

Rose decided not to respond, instead trying to dart for the door, only for Missy to stick her boot out and for Rose to trip on and fall, slamming on the floor. "You know, for a young lady like yourself, you better be careful," Missy said, letting in a little boisterous laugh.

Rose flipped herself over, seeing Missy was aiming the device right at her. "Move one more inch and you'll vaporize faster than by the time I finish saying Dalek!"

Instead of darting for the door again, Rose decided to interrogate Missy, since she did work for Torchwood. "Since you're a Time Lady, you fought during the Time War, yeah?"

"You must've been really special if he told you about that."

"I guess I was. Now, answer the question."

"Why should I listen to you? You don't seem that harmful. You tripped over my foot, for Gallifrey's sake!"

"You might regret saying that." Rose reached up to the table beside her, grabbing a salt shaker and throwing it at Missy's face, hitting her in the nose as she turned around, Rose getting enough strength so she could escape.

The bell rang, Missy holding her nose as blood was trickling from her nostrils. "The Doctor always chooses the bitches," she commented.

* * *

The Meta-Crisis Tenth Doctor sat down a cup of tea, which he had bought the recipe from a Tritovore at the Bazaar in a galaxy he couldn't quite remember. From behind, Rose set her hands on his shoulders, the question of whether to ask him about that strange woman floating through her head. "So you know how I went to get some tea today after work," she said to him.

"Yeah."

"Well...I ran into somebody."

"Who? It wasn't Jack, was it?"

"Oh shut up, you. Anyways, she called herself Missy, said she was a Time Lord, played with you on Gallifrey."

She could see that the Meta-Crisis Tenth Doctor's face changed. "She said she was a Time Lord?"

"Yes. Well, a Time _Lady_."

His face then went back to normal. "That's quite odd. Maybe she's getting some information that could be flowing through those cracks we keep seeing. Anyways, I'm sure it was nothing."

 _Yeah, nothing,_ she thought to herself. _Your own companion could've been vaporized today be a psychotic Time Lady! It's just nothing, though._ Rose rolled her eyes without him seeing, sitting down across from him at the table.


End file.
